


一日情侣

by shanatom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanatom/pseuds/shanatom
Summary: 单性转警告，保镖x大小姐
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“在费里尼电影的雨里，我们是两个坏蛋。”

-

毫无疑问，时代在进步。将抢婚视作一种天经地义的年代里，新娘只能站左边，把新郎的右手让给一柄长剑，随时击退那些不怀好意的强盗。到了今天，世界文明了不少，新郎身上没有剑也没有枪，就算他有，也不该带着这样的东西玷污神圣的婚礼，因此最后，他只能眼睁睁看着一个强盗——在这个故事里，我们更愿意称呼他为莱昂·格雷茨卡——闯进大堂，众目睽睽下拉起他的新娘扭头狂奔，直至消失在慕尼黑的茫茫夜色当中。

公平地说，格雷茨卡的抢婚计划也远非一帆风顺。那是场经过精心布置、效果也极为赏心悦目的晚宴。礼服是黑的，餐桌是白的，酒水是镀着金边的透明，食物的香味均匀散布在空中，所有人脸上都挂着程式化的、彬彬有礼的笑容。会场是喧闹的，大门在确认了重要宾客皆在场后便迅速封闭，隔绝了外部的所有色彩和声音。十几分钟后，警报声响了，兢兢业业的牧师还在忘我地念着誓词，却已无人在意，其余人则仿佛刚从一个甜美的梦中被惊醒，迷茫而警觉地左顾右盼。格雷茨卡在两个安保人员的追逐中绕到礼堂侧面，在牧师说到“现在我以上帝的名义——”时成功通过投掷消防器打破了一面落地窗，打破了两个世界的分界点。他跳上手边的桌子，一脚踢翻摆在上面的龙虾沙拉，环视着或是惊恐、或是震怒的众人，看看他们，几百年来都重复着同一套仪式，同一套说辞，却丝毫不觉得腻烦。

原本神情冷傲的新娘一看见他，就不管不顾地朝他跑去，像一座冰雕突然间被赋予了生命。眼疾手快的宾客试图从身后拉住她，而她抄起手里的花团对准来者的头一阵猛击，那些不幸的玫瑰、铃兰和风信子，还未来得及成为凝固在典礼上的永恒图腾之一，就以这种方式四散凋零了。

他们旁若无人地向外疯跑，沉重的木门轰然洞开，如同坚不可摧的堤坝被一阵迅猛的洪水冲垮。有人想过采取极端手段进行阻止，但没人敢冒着误伤新娘的风险将其付诸实践，那个执拗的女孩始终紧贴在他的身边，格雷茨卡用右手握住她的手，就握住了他最可靠的一柄剑。外头等着他们的是一辆租来的柯尼赛格，流线型的外壳映着比夜晚还单调的黑色，混在一众价值不菲的豪车里并不显眼，一万欧元可以租下一整天。格雷茨卡相中这辆车不是看它足够贵，只因为它跑起来其他车很难追得上。

“接下来我要把你送到哪？”顺利将车开离闹市区、驶上一段人迹罕至的林荫道后，格雷茨卡摘下墨镜，用的是一副公事公办的口吻。  
“先去把这身衣服换了。”新娘嫌弃地扯着浮在衣袖上的一朵雪纺小花，声音同样冷冰冰，不带一丝额外情绪。  
千万别误会，这场惊世骇俗的私奔可远没有表现出来的那样浪漫。所有步骤都经过了审慎的计算，倘若时间不是那么紧迫，新娘甚至还打算预先演习一次，以确保一切万无一失。这事追究起来，得怪她那准备竞选党派主席的政客老爹惹上了勾结本地黑帮的丑闻，公关部门焦头烂额商量了半天，提议制造出另一宗足够刺激眼球的新闻来转移公众视线。在这时他的女儿识时务地站出来，奉献出了自己即将到来的婚礼，打造出一对突破阶级隔阂、勇敢追求自由的年轻情侣形象，它有多像一戳就破的泡沫，人们就有多热爱日夜不休地谈论它。  
当然，这些都是对内的秘密，格雷茨卡所了解到的全部信息只有新娘不想太早被婚姻坟墓掩埋，所以带着一笔让人难以拒绝的酬金找他帮忙。他们之间曾有过一段短暂的雇佣关系，就在新娘被慕尼黑大学录取的第一个春天，他被选中充当她为期一学年的私人保镖。新娘的全名是约书亚·基米希，格雷茨卡在第一次见面时就对此发表了看法——约书亚，为什么他们给你起了个男孩的名字？我出生的前一天早上，我爸在几百公里外的地方，听当时在任的基民盟主席的演说，我妈告诉他，如果稿件里引用了圣经，就用那个篇章里的主角为我命名，结果主席引用了约书亚记，对方认真地回答道。

那辆无所不能的柯尼赛格终于在喧闹的利奥波德大街上放慢了脚步，他们的下一站是街角的服装店。女孩拖着长长的裙摆，昂首从一排又一排的衣架和售货员惊奇的目光间穿行，像个即将举行加冕礼的小女王。等到她束起高马尾，换上一件款式轻便的浅色衬衣和牛仔短裤重新回到车上，缀满珠宝的昂贵纱裙已经被揉成一团，塞进购物袋里，扔进了街上随处可见的垃圾箱。  
“你知道吗，有一瞬间，我觉得你不会来了。”在副驾座上系好安全带后，她忽然说道，眨了眨眼睛，金色的睫毛以鸟类振翅的幅度颤动着。  
格雷茨卡平视前方，似乎在盯着不停闪烁的交通灯，又似乎在留意空气中一个不存在的点，最后他说：“真巧，我也有一瞬间，觉得你不会跟我走了。”  
说完他自己先笑了起来。就在两个小时前，他做出了迄今为止的一生中最为出格的举动，为了连他女朋友都算不上的一个人。为了基米希，为了他自己，还是作为对世界的一种报复，他懒得计较，总之不会是为了浪漫主义。他的理想情人应该拥有娇小可爱的外表，端庄温顺的性格，和恰到好处的幽默感，譬如他在柏林打零工期间认识的女友就是百分百按照这个模版刻出来的。再看约书亚·基米希，除了身材娇小，有张足以迷惑陌生人的娃娃脸外，没有任何一点符合他的标准。

基米希不喜欢时时被人跟随的感觉，他在大学里只能尽量避免出现在她的视线范围以内，同时又得注意不能让她落入自己的视线范围以外。所幸这位政治家千金的校园生活算得上模范，结束一天的课程后不是直接回宿舍就是去图书馆学到深夜，至多偶尔外出和朋友逛街或聚餐，没给格雷茨卡的工作制造多少麻烦。遇到某些不大不小的意外情况时，她甚至有办法自己解决，比方说，有个校篮球队的大块头，自打第一眼看见坐在观众席上的基米希，就对她展开了狂热的追求。格雷茨卡原本只将其视作人类之间再正常不过的求偶行为，没插手也没去打听他的名字。结果他对基米希的纠缠随着影子长度的季节性延伸层层升级，不仅在楼道间堵住她的去路，还用力抓着她的小臂，试图借着体型优势强行将她揽进怀里。基米希立刻抬起又尖又细的高跟鞋跟狠狠蹂躏他的脚面，那人撕心裂肺的惨叫声顿时让整栋楼都听见了。格雷茨卡隔着重重人群旁观了整个过程，一时间不知道该冲上去救谁。  
大块头一瘸一拐地被架去医护室时，还不忘回头对基米希挤眉弄眼：“我会等你回心转意的，宝贝。”  
余怒未消的女孩没作声，她脱下其中一只高跟鞋，打算瞄准他的脑袋砸过去。她的好闺蜜塞布丽娜·格纳布里赶忙从一旁拦下，从她手里抢过鞋子，蹲下来毕恭毕敬地为她套了回去。

但不能因此轻易下断言，格雷茨卡的保镖生涯始终是波澜不惊的。在基米希的父亲逐渐从政坛崭露头角、并频频展露出打压右翼地下组织的倾向前，一切危机都尚未成为真正的危机。在一个适合结伴去泰根湖观光的日子里，格雷茨卡是首先意识到情况有些不同以往的人，那天四周太安静了，总是挤满了游客的渡船码头更是空空荡荡，风在掠过湖面后一路畅行无阻，带来一阵又一阵的凉意。 这时基米希罕见地扭过头，和他远远交换了一个眼神，显然她也注意到了这点。然后她凑到同行的格纳布里耳畔，悄声说了些什么，那个胖嘟嘟的、有一半西非血统的女孩立刻变了脸色，快步追上几个即将离去的观光客，跟着他们离开了。   
格雷茨卡也不动声色提高步频，不断缩小自己和基米希相隔的空间，一辆没有挂牌的黑色大众正沿着草坡往下缓行，朝他们所在的位置逼近，像蜘蛛在编织一张看不见的网。所有的变故只在一瞬间发生，他在和基米希的距离只剩下一个手臂的宽度时就一把牵起她的手，开始在堤岸上飞奔，与此同时那辆车上跳出了几个身影，目标明确地冲他们追了过来。  
“我突然想到一个问题，你会游泳吗？”转眼间他们跑上了一座桥，往湖中心进发，他在巴伐利亚九月呼啸的风声中朝她大喊。   
然后不等基米希回答，他便将她拦腰抱起，从栈桥上一跃而下，猛地扎进了深不见底的湖水中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好看的男人都会骗人

格雷茨卡在很小的时候就学会了游泳，所以水下对他而言不算陌生。  
在他家的房子被挂牌出售前，后院的泳池是除了草坪以外他最常出现的地方，有时他不用做特别的事，单是躺在浮在水面的气垫上懒洋洋晒着太阳，或戴着潜水面罩潜入泳池底部把自己当作深海里的某种植株，就能打发掉一整个下午。  
现在他再一次回到了水中，心境同过去相比却截然不同。那是种无从掌握自己生命的感觉，冰冷刺骨的湖水如同一个巨人攥紧了手掌，挤压着他的全身脏器，他能做的只剩拿出全部力气死死托住他拽下来的另一个人，不让她沉下去。对方并不领情，随着一股直冲他们袭来的水流，他被推开了。基米希憋着一口气径自朝某个方位游了过去，像一尾怎么也抓不住的活鱼，格雷茨卡别无他法，只好认命地跟上。  
一直游到接近湖岸线的浅坡处，他们才将脑袋探出湖面，拼命汲取来之不易的氧气。两人又在湖里静静待了几分钟，确认没有任何人追过来后，涉水而上，在岸边迎接两人的是一片小树林，树荫边缘在草地上投下深深的阴影，被一望无际的开阔湖面反衬得如同世界上最安全的庇护所，令人想要立刻投入到它黑暗、隐蔽的怀抱里去。

他们全身上下都被浸得湿透，每往前一步都会在身后拖下一道长长的水渍，衣物在此刻成了沉重的负担，即使提包、手机一类的东西早在方才就被遗弃在了湖底。格雷茨卡示意基米希爬上他的背，而女孩神情坚决地向他强调，她可以自己走，然后一瘸一拐地向树林深处走去，一边哆嗦不止。她的脚踝被锐利的石头划伤了，正往外淌着血。格雷茨卡气笑了，不由分说地追上前将她一把扛起，他的力气大得惊人，仿佛稍微一用力就能把她纤细的脖子拧断。基米希这时才变得识趣起来，象征性地挣扎了两下后，就乖乖地搂紧他的肩膀不再动弹。格雷茨卡开始觉得自己可能还不如一部二流肥皂剧里的呆板男主角。  
你应该更强硬点，莱昂。朱利安·德拉克斯勒曾经这样提点他，不能总是等待机会自己找上门，这里的人可不会惯着你。  
他习惯性抬起头，去看在枝桠间露出的昏黄色的天空，也是像这样的一个傍晚当中，他第一次踏上这座城市的土地，便立刻惊异于它在暮色之下展现出来的纵深与广大。他原以为自己一辈子都不会离开波鸿，如果不是他的建筑师老爹在一场严重的设计事故中被推出去做替罪羊，引来了无穷无尽的官司和债务。格雷茨卡不愿再回想那段时光，充满了恐惧和迷茫的未知像少年发育期的骨骼一样疯长，逼迫他做出一系列不得已的选择：和初恋女友道别，退出私立中学，提前进入警校读预备班。他有副好皮相，也有与之匹配的男子气概，头脑清楚，在实操训练里取得的进步飞快，这令他很快就得到了警校中一些“眼睛”的注意，例如朱利安·德拉克斯勒。

树林尽头坐落着一座与世无争、一心发展旅游业的湖畔小镇，为了让游客有充足的理由在此地多停留一会，沿街挤满了五花八门的店铺。一家烘焙店在其间格外显眼，橱窗里展示着比砖还厚的芝士切块，蜂蜜色温暖的光从低矮的屋檐下倾泻出来。他感觉到肩上的身体僵了僵，在此前的一段长路里，基米希不动也不说话，格雷茨卡一度想询问她是不是死了。  
店主是位热心肠的本地人，允许他们借用电话的同时还主动递来了家用医药箱，两杯热牛奶和两张毛毯，对这样的情形见怪不怪，宛如每天都会有一对落汤鸡似的男女在她的店门口徘徊不前。基米希被放在绛紫色布面的沙发上，一坐正便拎起话筒拨给家人，自顾自说了起来，格雷茨卡则尽职尽责地蹲下去替她包扎伤口。她在通话中对当前状况的描述十分简洁，语气很镇定，只隐晦地提及在这边遇到了一点意外，需要家里派辆车来接他们回去，要足够快。  
格雷茨卡始终垂着头，指关节扣在她外脚踝柔软、光滑的皮肤上，仔细用纱布缠住伤口，他在快要完成最后的打结时，才注意到基米希已经挂上了电话，正在以俯视的角度打量他，眼睛一眨不眨，仿佛已经像这样看了很久很久。两双眼睛对上的瞬间，基米希有些尴尬地收回了目光，而格雷茨卡适时地提出要出门转一圈，进而补上一句不会离开太远。

格雷茨卡拉开玻璃门，走出去，太阳在下沉前最后短暂地亮了亮他的轮廓，然后迅速消失不见，留下一团晦暗难辨的剪影。他大步走向一间尚未来得及被改造的公共电话亭，打从走进这个小镇的第一步起，他就留意到了这个角落。他嘭地关上电话亭的门，从口袋里摸索出几枚硬币喂给那台锈迹斑斑的老机器，用还沾着药膏的手指利落地拨下一串号码。刚一接通，他就迫不及待压低声音骂开了：  
“该死，朱利安，你雇来的人连枪都带上了，是准备直接谋杀我吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

德拉克斯勒一直等待呼叫提示铃声循环播放起第三轮，才不紧不慢按下接通键。  
“先不提我嘱咐过他们别真的往里面填子弹，”面对电话亭里的年轻人的抱怨，他的语调一如既往地从容不迫，听不出悲喜，“只要你脑子里的东西还没被那条湖里的鱼当成饵料吃掉，就能看出我是在好心拉你一把。三个月零四天了，别说议员本人，你连那个小妞都接近不了，这倒出乎我的意料，还以为你至少很了解女人的心思。”  
“我是个预备警察，不是什么酒吧招待。”对面的人故作轻松，像在开一个和自己无关的玩笑，蕴藏在尾音间的怒气却出卖了他。  
“很高兴你这样想，但别忘了你是个暂时被停学、还在等待处分结果的闯祸精，换言之，你目前什么都不是。除非你能用实际表现证明，我们保下你是有意义的。”  
“我还有多长时间？”  
“不多，到了明年，议会内部开始权力更替，一轮新的洗牌，假如在那之前还找不到那张光碟，情况会变得对我们非常不利，而你……”  
“而我会死无葬身之地。”  
“别说得这么夸张，”德拉克斯勒短促地笑了一声，刻意忽略掉他话语里比一根三米高的仙人掌还要醒目的讽刺，“只是会活得远比现在难过。”  
“谢谢，你温暖的话语给了我力量。”  
“不介意的话我还可以给你更多，比如，‘愿上帝保佑你？’”  
格雷茨卡挂断了电话，背部贴上电话亭冰冷的玻璃隔板：上帝是个贱人，只有被他青睐的选民有资格得到蜂蜜与奶酪，其余的倒霉鬼只配被流放。他当然明白德拉克斯勒此举不止是为了编排一出戏来帮助他博得基米希一家的信任，还要试探约书亚·基米希对他们正在调查的案件究竟了解多少。假如她知道那张光碟的存在，或许就会想办法和她的父亲商量如何在确保安全和藏匿罪证中平衡两者。

他第一次听说朱利安·德拉克斯勒这个名字，是在一节防暴演习的训练课里，教官是斯图加特人，说话总带着挥之不去的施瓦本口音，在他听起来略显别扭的描述里，格雷茨卡知道了那个人是如何年纪轻轻便跳级完成所有课程，成了这所警校建立以来首次以1.2的平均分毕业的代表人物。两个人见面的情形也较为特殊，当时格雷茨卡闯了大祸，被关进禁闭室，接受了初步的心理诊断，因为他几乎要把一个同级生的脑浆揍出来了。  
他原本正借着台灯昏暗的光检查刚完成的检讨书上的拼写错误，然后他的教官站在门外，挑出串在同一个圆环上几十个钥匙中的一个打开门锁，有人要找他。格雷茨卡记得那天向来不苟言笑的教官脸上露出了罕见的拘谨神态，说明那人来头不小。  
他领着格雷茨卡进了一间狭小的审问室，或者说，是警校用来模拟审讯的地方，来找他的人就坐在一张面对着门的椅子上，双手交叠，面前堆着一沓牛皮纸封的文件。  
“我叫朱利安，”那人朝他点点头，又指了指桌对面的另一张空椅子，“我会尽量用不违反保密条例的版本，向你梳理一遍事情发生的经过，再由你来决定是否接手这个任务。”  
说完后，他从那叠文件里抽出最上面的一份，借着平滑的铁质桌面推给对面，格雷茨卡接过来一看，是张剪报，简要地记录了一则社会新闻，一具男尸被发现浮在埃姆舍尔河上，身份和死因不明。  
“他是BKA[1]安插在黑帮的重要线人，负责追踪走私军火和毒品的动向，收集证据，但你能看到，他死了。时机很巧合，他刚在上一份密报里隐晦地提及，或许有个不得了的权势人物在背后为这些苍蝇开绿灯，两天后，接头人就没能在约好的地点等到他。”  
格雷茨卡盯着剪报上模糊的尸体照片，沉默了约有一分钟，又情不自禁地吹了声口哨：“和好莱坞一样扣人心弦的精彩故事，但跟我有什么关系？”  
“如果他能活着去赴约，我们理应得到一张光碟，压缩着他这段时间收集来的那些具有重要意义的情报，现在这个东西同样下落不明。关于背后的人物，我们已经有了初步怀疑的对象：一位现任联邦议员。潜伏在那个人身边，找到丢失资料的下落，指证他，就是我们希望由一个合适的人来完成的事。”  
德拉克斯勒又抽出另一份文件，放在自己手边的地方。  
“我不明白，”格雷茨卡怀疑地看着他，“我要是那个人，拿到证据后第一时间就会销毁它，而不是傻乎乎将它藏起来。”  
“为了保证情报的安全，那张光碟经过特殊的技术处理，不仅里面的内容被严格加密，无法备份。一旦它遭到暴力破解或外部破坏，内置在记录层的压缩远程芯片就会自动向这边的端口传输一则数据简讯，而迄今为止，BKA没有收到到任何类似的消息。我猜，光碟里还有一些其他引起那个人兴趣的东西。”  
“为什么选中我，一个连警校都没毕业的菜鸟？”  
“线人死亡的时间掐得正是时候，显然是我们这一方的信息网出现了漏洞，不清楚这位议员在BKA高层的手伸向了何方的情况下，贸然使用自己的人有风险。你没有背景，没有职业身份，受过专业训练，并且表现不凡，更何况……算了，这就是你身上对这次行动有利的部分。”  
德拉克斯勒及时刹住了话头，但格雷茨卡猜到了他原本要说的内容。一个走投无路的倒霉蛋，实质上无权决定任何东西，即使是那些跟自己的命运息息相关的。  
“说到底这取决于你。你会得到一笔钱，来偿还你家的债务，你的不良记录也一笔勾销，会有人替你摆平那个被你搞进重症监护室的可怜虫的家属，你在正式毕业后能在任何一个州的警署拥有一份体面、稳定的工作。对你来说，这样的交易值得考虑吗？”  
“你们到底是谁，BKA的官员？”  
德拉克斯勒挑了一下眉毛，“我为政府干活，知道这个就够了。”  
他站了起来，审讯室幽暗的灯光使他的面庞呈现出一种病态的苍白。他成名已久，但实际只比格雷茨卡年长两岁，身形瘦削，眉眼清秀，两人并排站在一起的时候，他甚至显得比格雷茨卡还要年轻。  
“想好了，就拆开这份文件看一眼，又或者你更愿意回禁闭室，那就把它原封不动地还给我。”  
他拿起那份手边的文件丢到格雷茨卡跟前。

就这样，莱昂·格雷茨卡从警校人间蒸发了，取而代之的是一个叫朱利安·迪尔[2]的年轻人，出生于鲁尔区普通蓝领工人的家庭，从技校毕业后便顺利进入当地的一间保镖公司，它的名号在大众心中并不起眼，为各路社会名流提供私人服务的历史却能一路追溯到东西德尚未合并的那段灰暗岁月。  
“如果英俊也是一种罪行，”格雷茨卡对着盥洗室的一面镜子整理起领带，“有的人确实应当在监狱度过余生。”  
德拉克斯勒原本正埋头点一根烟，听到这句话后默默别开了眼神，像是突然间对角落里的盆栽产生了浓厚兴趣一样。经过一段时间的封闭式特训和指导，他们已经能够如同至交好友那样自在地聊天了。  
“还有个问题困惑了我许久，我的假名为什么和你一样？”  
“因为我很喜欢它的发音。”德拉克斯勒说话时面色不改，令人感慨起闷骚可能是一种宝贵的天赋。  
格雷茨卡继续整理他的西服袖口，没有回答。他接着说道：“搞定这间保镖公司费了我们很大的功夫，议员身边都是些长期跟随他的人，难以找到突破口，他女儿则不然。至于约书亚，我曾经在社交酒会上见过她一面，是个，”他不动声色地顿了顿，“是个很有特点的女孩。”  
他故意朝镜子瞄了一眼，想观察格雷茨卡的反应，但后者只是点了点头。  
“我也知道，”德拉克斯勒忽然叹了口气，“你在警校惹出那么大的麻烦，也是为了替一个女孩出头，她叫什么名字来着？”  
“马克茜。”  
“她现在还好吗？”  
“不怎么样，她被那个杂种骚扰后受到了很大的刺激，她的家人要带她离开德国散心。是我的错，她来这里看望我，但我没保护好她。”  
“那就带着你的遗憾，给这位约书亚小姐留下点美好回忆吧。”  
“回忆？马克茜是我的女朋友，至少她曾经是，我要是用同样的方式对待这个议员的女儿，”格雷茨卡不可置否地笑了笑，像感到极度荒唐似的，“那么我想我现在就可以开始写遗书了。顺带一提，我计划把我的宝贝摩托车和它的银行贷款都留给你，不用客气。”  
他的直属长官终于点燃了那根烟，火光在稀薄的空气中一明一灭，他又抬起手腕，看了看上面的表盘。  
“基米希先生应该已经到达会客室了，祝你好运。”

事情进展得很顺利，议员对格雷茨卡十分满意，几乎当场敲定了这份雇佣合同，对他来说，他想要自己的女儿在学校里受到贴身保护，但不希望让这一切看起来太过格格不入。格雷茨卡仪表堂堂，最重要的是足够年轻，和他女儿同龄，混在一群大学生当中完全看不出端倪。  
但他提出，他的女儿也需要见格雷茨卡一面，并同时暗示道，约书亚其实并不想要保镖，让她满意不会是项容易的工作。  
最终约书亚·基米希在早于约定时间三小时的时段来找他的时候，格雷茨卡正躺在地上，修他爱不释手的那辆摩托车的气门芯。然后他像被电了一下般立刻弹跳起来，身上挂着的衬衣松松垮垮，脸上满是汗水和油污，依旧遮不住一目了然的笔挺五官。  
基米希则穿着那种常见的呢料格子连衣裙，白色丝袜连着一双圆头小皮鞋，长发打着卷顺肩头垂下，一种属于秋日麦田的金棕色，很容易让人联想到绿野仙踪里的多萝西，如果不是她下一秒就开起了口的话。  
“我不知道你是怎么搞定我爸的，”她说，资料显示她是斯图加特人，却没多少口音，“但既然来了，就最好别打什么鬼主意，否则我保证会让你悔恨终生。”  
格雷茨卡意识到他的第一道考验已然降临，对于这番夹枪带棒的开场白，直接应下有点伤自尊，什么都不说又有些缺乏风度。面对那钢针一样刺眼的目光，他听见自己说：  
“太好了，我这辈子还没体会过悔恨是一种什么样的感受，也许我们可以通过合作来共同完成这件事。”

[1]Bundeskriminalamt，德国联邦刑事调查局  
[2]Dürr，意为瘦又高，现实位面里迈尔对格雷茨卡的称呼，权当彩蛋（。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 撬墙角事在人为

格雷茨卡回到那家烘焙店的一瞬间就发现了不对劲：理应好好坐在沙发上休息的人不见了。马克杯装着的牛奶还摆在电话旁的小木桌上，都没怎么动过，已经由热转凉，那张毯子也被收了起来，一个佝偻着身体、头发花白的顾客正在柜台前结账，要了份肉桂卷和一小杯黑咖啡。一幅温馨十足的画面，只不过有魔法师在所有人都看不见的地方挥了挥杖，让一个名叫约书亚·基米希的女孩嘭地一下凭空消失了而已。  
“我以为她出去找你了。”店主送别那位顾客后，支支吾吾地向格雷茨卡解释道。她不安的神情，显得像对他或基米希本来就负有什么监护责任似的。  
格雷茨卡向这个好心的女人道了谢，又一次推开了店门。出去后，电话亭的位置在左边，而店主记得基米希去向了右边，他总是没有太多选择的余地。  
在路灯接二连三亮起的大街上，他拿出了此生最为焦虑的行进节奏，一路经过服装店、杂货店、书店、纪念品店，玩具店、电子设备店。这些店中，有个背对着他、面朝镜子比划着新衣服的姑娘，不是基米希，她的金发要更深些。那你见过一个大概这么高的女孩么？她穿的裙子和你有些相像。没有，没有。  
所幸那位不可一世的大小姐出给他的难题到此为止，最终答案是一间用古怪的纹饰装点的小店，位于连通这条街和下一个街区的拐角处，塔罗风格的外墙彩饰，和若隐若现的辛辣香料气味，预示着这是家神算店。他一把掀开门帘，约书亚·基米希就在里面，带着一种和整间屋子的摆设格格不入的气质，如果不是她脸上挂着那种他所熟知的、对一切事物都浑不在意的神情，格雷茨卡会以为她是受到了某种催眠术的蛊惑才来到这里。  
占卜师是个高高瘦瘦的年轻男子，头上裹着头巾，额饰垂下一串接一串亮晶晶的贴片，试图使自己看起来像个守旧的吉普赛人，但他同时有着再典型不过的日耳曼人种的样貌特征，一开口就是浓重的巴伐利亚口音，格雷茨卡想不通他的生意是如何维系下去的。而这人看见格雷茨卡闯进来，甚至弯下腰，夸张地朝他行了一礼。  
“500欧一次，”然后，他向格雷茨卡摊开手掌，露出五根手指，“你会知晓你今后命运的走向。”  
“50欧是个较为合理的价格。”  
基米希所坐的木制条形短凳是来客唯一能入座的地方，格雷茨卡选择离她尽量远的一端坐下，以慰劳酸胀的腿脚，即便如此两人的实际距离也没能超过十英寸。  
占卜师招牌式的微笑顿时垮了：“年轻人，你的未来就这么一文不值么？”在他身后摆满了奇形怪状瓶子的货架上方，一只五彩斑斓的鹦鹉也跟着不满地抖了抖翅膀。  
“30欧，现在我身上只有这么多。”他挑衅般说道，这倒是实话，他没有贴身携带现金的习惯，装着银行卡的钱包若无意外，极有可能已成功抵达至泰根湖底。  
那人于是探身过来，满脸同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“在这个物欲横流的社会里，穷小子就别学泡妞了，不会有好结果的。”  
“穷小子！穷小子！”那只天杀的的鹦鹉重复着人类词汇里最刺耳的几个音节，再度一同煽风点火。  
很显然，这是场再离谱不过的误会，格雷茨卡忽略眼前一唱一和的人鸟组合，扭头看向基米希，问道：“你在这里干什么？”  
“占卜。”基米希说，并不打算解释更多。  
“对，我们正准备开始呢。”  
占卜师打了个响指，屋子里的灯忽然间全灭了。格雷茨卡的全身神经在那一秒内迅速绷紧，那是经过长期的磨炼所沉淀下来的本能，他几乎是条件反射般地紧捉住另一个人搭在板凳上的手，她的手心很凉，比格雷茨卡的手掌要小一圈，握在手里像握住一颗杏子。基米希似乎也感到紧张，轻轻捏了一下他的手，又很快松开了。  
在他们面前铺着深色绸缎布料的小桌子上，一个晶莹透明的球体正发着光，占卜师示意基米希将一只手放在上面，两者相碰的一刹那，红色、紫色、蓝色、黄色，数股会流动的色彩自接触面向外扩散，在球体内部缓缓地晕染开来，交织形成一幅幅变幻莫测的图案。  
“告诉我，你看到了什么？”  
“人造水晶和有机染料。”基米希诚实地回答。格雷茨卡一时没能忍住，他略显沙哑的笑声在一片沉寂的黑暗中格外明显。  
占卜师沉默了，他现在基本能确定自己遇上了一对璧人。  
就在这时，门外传来了汽车轮胎摩擦地面的尖锐声响。基米希迅速和格雷茨卡交换了一个眼神，来接她的人到了。

“小约（Jo），我注意到你的朋友都喊你小约，我也能这么叫你么？我的意思是，这样称呼比较顺口，毕竟我们今后还会有很多时间好、好、相、处，小约。”  
隔天中午，格雷茨卡破天荒和基米希坐在了同一张餐桌上，事实证明德拉克斯勒的计划取得了空前的成效，议员当晚便召集二人开了场视频会议，要求保镖从今往后必须贴身陪伴，不得无故远离。  
“你已经在这么叫了。”基米希低头拨拉着盘子里的意粉，从身旁格纳布里的盘子里叉走了一块纽结面包，后者露出了习以为常的有些无奈的笑容。  
“我去买一趟饮料。”  
胖乎乎的女孩直起了身，想要尽快撤离这片越发剑拔弩张的空气，免得自身也跟着遭殃，一扭头却险些撞上了一个人。  
“小约，原来你在这里。”  
说话的是一个西装革履的陌生男人，看上去和他们差不多大，样貌不算特别令人印象深刻，一言一行却显得彬彬有礼，风度翩翩。  
“朱利安！”格纳布里立刻大叫起来，让格雷茨卡差点没拿稳手里的叉子，然后才反应过来她是在叫这个在毫无征兆的情况下出现的家伙。  
“很久不见了，”那个人朝格纳布里点点头，“听说小约昨天出了点事，所以过来看看。”  
“嗯，是的，当然，“格纳布里有些语无伦次，她冲基米希一扬下巴，“我和迪尔去楼梯间等你。”话音刚落，她便拉起格雷茨卡的手臂，以最快的速度将他拖走了。  
“那是她男朋友？”  
格雷茨卡站在墙角边，试图通过回想，在那叠薄薄的、和约书亚·基米希有关的资料里找到和一个叫朱利安的男人有关的讯息，最终却一无所获。  
“别把男女关系想象得那么肤浅，”格纳布里撇撇嘴，和他并排靠在角落，看着不远处的两人，“那是她未婚夫。”  
“多谢，这句话转折的方式令人永生难忘。”  
“朱利安平时得协助打理家族企业，一直待在北威州，他和约书亚在同一所中学就读，感情很好，所以两边的父母给他们订下婚约，商量好大学一毕业就结婚。”  
朱利安·德拉克斯勒，你的名字真是了不起，格雷茨卡心想。  
“他是一得到消息就从北威州飞过来的？效率不错。”  
“也不算是，他这段时间恰好在慕尼黑，不过也是为了工作上的事，还能顺带和约书亚赶上冬季的社交舞会。”  
格雷茨卡不打算继续听下去了，他决定自行探索剩下的内容。因此，他用“我不能违背议员的要求”作为借口，在格纳布里绝望的眼神中，从角落走了出去。在离那两人越来越近的时候，他听见基米希说——  
“不用太担心我，你回去吧。”  
“就这样不想看见我么？”对方苦笑，“我们总计连五分钟的谈话都没完成。”  
“我是说回北威州，我知道你那边也出了一些状况，我不想因为自己的事耽搁你太多。”  
她脸上又浮现出了格雷茨卡所熟悉的那种倔强得无懈可击的神情。这让他多少感到宽慰：至少她对每个人都一视同仁，连自己的未来丈夫都不例外。  
“舞会的事怎么办？那是场慈善晚会，你是必须得代表基米希先生出面捐款的，而我无法陪你过去，就意味着你没法确保自己会和谁跳舞，这不安全。”  
“这个完全不用担心，因为……”基米希的声音越来越小，她似乎并不擅长在这种情况下编造出一个合适的说辞。  
“因为她已经有了一个新的舞伴，就站在离你不到两英尺的地方。”  
在危急关头，格雷茨卡做出了挺身而出的决定，尽管他不知道这将带来机遇还是毁灭，起码此时此刻，让那个叫朱利安的男人开始用正眼打量起自己。  
“幸会，我知道基米希先生为小约雇了一个保镖，但直至今天才第一次见到本人。”  
他率先伸出了一只手，他的眼神让格雷茨卡想起冬日从窗户射进来的光线，明亮却没有多少温度。  
“不过，为什么你一早不找我商量这件事？”他狐疑地望向基米希，“我以为它对你我来说都事关重大。”  
“三十分钟前才决定好的。”格雷茨卡再次抢在她之前回答，能够面不改色地扯谎也是一种不可多得的天赋，他不准备将其白白浪费。  
基米希快速扫了他一眼，根据格雷茨卡学过不多的表情分析课程推测，她应该在策划着如何先将他杀害，让他复活，然后再杀一遍。  
但最后她说出来的是：

“是这样没错。”


	5. Chapter 5

秋季一过，沿着阿尔卑斯山脉而下的冷气流得以畅通无阻地灌进巴伐利亚的心脏地带，让这座位于伊萨尔河畔的城市飘起了雪花，冬日的气息在空旷的街道上久久徘徊，落在没有遮蔽的皮肤上化作一阵阵干燥的刺痛。

仅此一点尚不足以构成担忧的理由，无论轿车还是酒店内部都备好了充足的暖气，前往赴宴的人群披着厚重的大衣，恰到好处地露出底下精心设计的礼服，他们步履优雅，眼角装饰着一点笑。慕尼黑各色舞会的举办虽不及柏林频繁，这间老牌五星酒店却拿出了专业而气派的排场，印上宫廷风格纹饰的羊绒毯自停车的落脚点一路铺至酒店一楼的敞亮大堂深处。

舞会的主题是为一个近新成立的、对象为残疾儿童的慈善组织筹集运作资金，因为举办者是巴伐利亚州财政部长的夫人，到场的皆是能让眼尖的媒体如数家珍的社会各界名流。

踩上一看就价值不菲的地毯，即将步入酒店大门时，格雷茨卡能感觉到基米希虚虚挽住了他的胳膊，两边已经有零星的镁光灯对准了他们，从一切角度看去，这都是对赏心悦目的组合：男方的西服经过精心定制，剪裁得无比合身，将他宽阔的肩身，和匀称的肌肉线条勾画得一丝不苟。女方则穿着抢眼的火红色吊带纱裙，荷边裙摆呈现出一种不太规整、但足够大方得体的形状。

三楼宽敞的宴会厅渐渐被来宾填满，放进门口的捐款箱中的支票越堆越高，主办人站在舞台正中央，发表了一通简短的致谢辞。除此之外，她还带来了两个年纪在五、六岁左右的孩子，据介绍这是一对兄妹。男孩外表其貌不扬，但天生聋哑，女孩坐在一架轮椅上，从宽松的裤管下伸出两条义肢。在无数陌生眼光的打量下，他们都显得有些无所适从，像刚破壳的两只幼鸟。

“在这个国家，仍然有许多家庭正经历着不幸，”那个一身华服的妇人说，“为他们提供力所能及的帮助是我们应当承担的责任。”

四周应声响起了仪式化的掌声。格雷茨卡挑了下眉毛，不为所动。世界以一种不可思议的手段维系着平衡，有多少幸运的人就会相应有多少不幸的人，他在一个中产家庭里度过衣食无忧的童年，也曾以为接触过一些领着哈茨四救济金过活的人群就理解了晴朗天空下的灰色阴霾。

他瞄了眼身旁的基米希，她也在鼓掌，一边轻轻点头。可她又怎么会真正明白呢？她可能甚至意识不到，自己能用四英寸的鞋跟踩踏一个整整两百磅重壮汉的脚掌而不用付出任何代价，不是因为对方畏惧她，而是畏惧她是个有名的政治家的女儿。

开场白结束后，一支乐队走上舞台，开始调音，随着单簧管簧片的一阵颤动，舞会正式拉开了序幕。

华尔兹是这类场合的常规舞种。轻快的圆舞曲在空气中汩汩流动起来，人们或是还在和潜在的舞伴搭讪，或是已在舞池中翩翩起舞，飞扬的礼裙像一朵朵盛开的花。基米希向格雷茨卡抬起手肘，他配合地托起她的右手，另一只手搭在她的腰上，两人也旋转着加入了跳舞的行列。这种舞的节奏不快，想要跟上并不难，三步一小节，一，二，三，现在转步，换个方向再来一遍，一，二，三。

“你的舞跳得……很不赖。”基米希半仰着头，同他对视，语气里是掩饰不住的惊讶。

废话，格雷茨卡想。为了跟上基米希每天的作息安排，他说服宿舍管理中心的负责人，租下了一间曾经是清洁工用作临时歇脚的房间，到了深夜就住在那个地方。参加舞会的事一经敲定，他就在里面，对着一面半身高的镜子，天知道牺牲了多少睡眠时间来练习。

等到离开舞池，自助区的酒水和食物已经替换了一轮，盛放在餐盘里的牡蛎、三文鱼和鲜虾反射着诱人的光泽。但基米希对这些兴致缺缺，她端着一杯透明的白兰地，草草打发了一两个上前搭讪的人，绕着整个会场走了半圈，最后停在了那对兄妹面前。

“你是玛丽，对吗？”

“是的。”小女孩用怯生生的声音回答道，她把盘子放在膝盖上，里面的食物几乎没怎么动过，与一直在埋头吃东西的保罗——她的兄长——形成了鲜明对比。

基米希半蹲下去，与她的高度形成持平，“你有一个女皇的名字。”

“女皇？那可太糟糕了，”格雷茨卡调侃道，接收到另一个人投来的不善目光，便立刻补充下半句：“我是说君主制很糟糕。”

他们都不懂手语，只能和玛丽有一搭没一搭地闲聊，为了不冷落保罗，四人用从玛丽的发辫取下的细而长的绸带，玩起了翻花绳。孩子的手很小，所以绸带的长度正好。兄妹的水平中规中矩，翻了半天也只在寥寥几个图案中循环反复，基米希则努力想做到别出心裁，但她精心翻出的五芒星很快就被格雷茨卡破坏，变成两排相互斗殴的线条。

这时乐队的头领高高举起了指挥棒，第二场舞蹈也即将开始，一个身穿银白色燕尾服的侍者走了过来，要领两个孩子去楼下的会客室休息。的确，在更多时间中，这对兄妹在这个环境里显得是那么突兀。

一直目送两个孩子的身影完全消失在电梯口，基米希才直起背，以最小的动作幅度伸了个懒腰。

“我也要出去透透气。”她说。

格雷茨卡张了张嘴，正要问些什么，而内心已经抢先一步冒出了答案：因为基米希不想和他跳舞，答应让他成为舞伴只是为了使她的未婚夫安心。

酒店外围的广场在夜晚灯火通明，夜风透着刺骨的寒冷，基米希披了件长及小腿的大衣，走上一条和商业街的方向截然相反的冷清道路。这条街通往城市以北的郊区，经过一定程度的历史洗礼，行道边上的石墙积累了不少刻字与涂画。基米希走走停停，时不时垫起脚，似乎被墙上的一行字吸引，但由于这段路上的路灯晦暗，为了看清内容，她几乎将脸贴在了墙壁上。

“接好了。”她的保镖说。

然后，一块金属外壳的打火机向她飞了过来，在半空中划出一道闪亮的弧线。

基米希用并拢的双手去接，让它稳稳地落入掌心。她弹开盖子，一簇幽蓝色的火苗窜了出来，“你不抽烟，怎么会有这个。”

“为了方便纵火，等我不想活了，就把能找到的东西都聚集起来点燃，烧得差不多了就跳进去。”

格雷茨卡随口胡诌着，他不想透露这是前女友留给他的18岁生日礼物。他有时候依然会梦见马克茜·迈尔，那人隔着很远的距离望着他，眼睛鼻子和嘴巴都小小的，只能看清一部分轮廓，如同难以解读的符号。也许是因为失去自己的名字有一段时间了，他总是能听见她在喊他莱昂。

而基米希举起那块打火机，照亮了墙上的文字，一边念了起来：“‘旅行是有益的，能丰富想象力，其余的一切只有失望和厌倦’…...”文字到这里戛然而止，她皱皱眉头，似乎在思索这句话的对错。

他听到后沉默了一瞬，但还是补完了接下去的内容：“‘但我们的旅行是全然虚构的，也因此具有旺盛的生命力。’”

“你知道它的出处？”

“《茫茫黑夜漫游》。”

实际上格雷茨卡只翻过这本书的卷首语和开头的部分，就将它束之高阁，只唯独对这段话记忆犹新，但他同样不介意让自己在基米希心目中的形象变得更复杂立体一些。

果然，基米希扭头看了他一眼。这时一辆轨道电车向他们驶来，高强度瓦数的前灯打在他们的后背上，他能看清的只剩下她明亮的瞳孔。

也就是在那个时刻，爆炸发生了。起初是遥远的一声巨响，下一秒他们不约而同察觉到那个声音正来自酒店的方向。

他们跑回酒店门口时已经能感受到滚滚而来的热浪，整栋建筑被浓烟环绕其中，一波波人群逃出门外，脸上带着相同的惊愕与不知所措。格雷茨卡拦住一个匆匆忙忙往外跑的男人，他正是那个有着一面之缘的侍者。据他描述，爆炸声是从楼下传来的，没有波及到宴会现场， 而参加舞会的客人在现场安保的指挥下，几乎全部人都成功在火灾截断逃生出口前跑了出来。

“所以被引爆的位置是在二楼？”他追问了一句。

侍者点头。

“那么有负责去把呆在二楼会客室的那对兄妹带出来的人吗？”

基米希的声音从他身旁传了过来，没有一丝感情。她在提出这个问题后的不到三秒内，就意识到无法得到期待中的答案，因为侍者的脸色顿时变得煞白。

从主干道飘来的警笛声时近时远，仿佛消防车下一秒就会出现，又仿佛永远也不会到来。

格雷茨卡的后背渗出冷汗，他知道，此刻无论如何都不能撇下身边的这个人，去救两个和他、以及他身上的任务完全无关的小孩，不管他再怎么渴望如此。他是她的冤家，灾星，和守护神。她则是他的霉运，责任，和一个暗无天日的秘密。

但最后，基米希先开了口：“我知道在一楼大堂西南侧的一扇锁上的门后，有一条消防通道，它在这家酒店五年前的翻新中被弃用，但一直没来得及拆除，从那里上二楼可以直接抵达会客厅。”

“你的意思是让我现在去救人，把你留在这里，在一点也不清楚搞出爆炸的家伙是谁、和他们是不是冲着你来的情况下？不提别的，你爸首先就不可能放过我。”

“那你就告诉他，是我让你过去的——我也会和你一起上去。因为我认为，把那样的孩子当成展示品带来这里，对他们的死活却毫不在意，是非常可耻的行为。”

格雷茨卡猛地转头，看着她。一场汹涌的洪流正在试图冲开他内心的深渊。

说话间，基米希已经弯下腰，两三下撕开了腿上的丝袜，一旦遇到火焰，这类代表着性感的丝织品就会沦为不折不扣的易燃物。

“再不过去就真的来不及了，走吧，”她主动抓住格雷茨卡的手腕，那双眼睛在混乱而喧嚣的黑夜里亮得可怕，“莱昂。”


	6. Chapter 6

回到住所，格雷茨卡从床底下翻出一只黑色背包，划开拉链，将里面的东西一件接一件拿出来，码在书桌上。几扎捆在一起的磁带，盘绕的金属线圈，和末端的接收录音机，组成了一整套简单明了的窃听设备。拾音器很小，可以依附在任何东西上而不被察觉，一枚纽扣，一支笔，或者一根别在女孩头上的发夹。

他在磁带中翻找着，选出其中几盘，塞进一台信号转码器，最后戴上耳机，等待。起初只有丝丝作响的杂音，没有人说话，图书馆一向很安静。然后他认出了自己的声音，是在询问坐他对面的人是否需要他为她出去买杯咖啡。

“别说话，这场考试对我来说真的很重要。”基米希说话时蹙着眉头，如她一贯对他的态度一样，但至少这次她给出了一个合乎情理的理由。  
格雷茨卡耸了下肩膀，还是从一堆有着奇诡封面的侦探小说里直起了身，大步走向同一层的咖啡厅。他忘了问基米希爱喝哪种，直接要了两杯什么都不加的黑咖啡，回到座位上，将其中一杯摆在她面前一块尚未被生物学课本和笔记册淹没的区域中。  
基米希没抬眼，依旧盯着电脑埋头做习题，手指敲击键盘发出清脆的咔咔声响，但不经意间也会把那只咖啡纸杯拿到唇边抿一小口。习惯了她这种表现的格雷茨卡已经渐渐学会了不把笑意流露在脸上。  
她的电脑连着充电线，线的末端插在图书馆墙角的公共电源上，线的中段有一块方形的电源适配器。格雷茨卡拿起咖啡，胳膊肘顺势将放在桌边的两本书碰倒在地，他在弯下身捡起它们时将那块适配器也一同捡起，以桌子作为掩护拆开它的外壳，放入准备已久的金属薄片，再重新组装好，轻轻放回地板上。这同样是他在家排练过无数遍的动作，却也是他第一次，试着将拾音器安插进她随身携带的物件里。

信号时断时续，现代科技不总是神通广大，基米希也不会时时刻刻背着一台笔记本，但格雷茨卡相信，一些至关重要的信息已经通过这种手段得以被掌握。一个突破性的进展就发生在议员的亲自来访后，那日基米希上完课没有跟其他人一起离开，而是坐在原位，直到整间教室只剩她和格雷茨卡两人，议员就在这个时候走了进来。于是他知趣地在和他的雇主相互点头示意以后便步出教室，和议员身边的便装保镖并肩守在门外。再之后就是他通过适配器里的小东西，获取了这场对话里的大半内容。  
“爸，为什么不采取行动？”经过重重转码的音质很差，但他听得出基米希的声音透着不满，“留着它，谁知道还会带来什么麻烦？”  
议员显得很平静，“这就是我和你的母亲都不看好你今后从政的原因。”  
“因为我是个女孩？哪怕是一个从没有在任何学生竞选中输过的女孩。”  
“你有着出色的领导天赋，这点毋庸置疑，小约，可这不代表你适合做一个政治家，因为你迫切地想要让一切变得更好。当你看到一截水管中年久失修的部分，就会在第一时间将它替换掉，从而意识不到它背后可能有一端连接着管道中枢，轻易碰触会引发整条水路的瘫痪。但就算你意识到了也不会在乎，因为你只做自己认为正确的事，即使后果不堪设想。这种特质对于一个政治家而言，是致命的。就连迪尔那个孩子，或许都比你更适合这样的角色，因为他来到这里不为别的，只是想要生存下去。”  
听见自己的假名在毫无征兆的情况下出现，他的心跳漏了半拍。不过基米希很快就打断了这个话题：  
“我本来也不打算跟政治扯上太多关系，那种感觉很糟糕，所有试图接近你的人，都戴着一张面具。”

他们后来还谈了些别的，但那些已不再是当前格雷茨卡所关心的，他又换了一盘磁带，开场是经久不息的潮声，是海浪被引力推上沙滩的声音。这一次拾音器被装进了太阳伞的顶层支架，他在吕根群岛的海岸陪基米希收集此处的蕨类植物样本，以便顺利完成她的课程作业。做完了该做的以后，他们就顺道在这里多待一下午，晒太阳和看海。因此格纳布里也在，她和基米希坐在同一顶阳伞下，都穿着泳装，外面罩一层轻薄的纱衣，后者本来还想从背包里拿出书本翻一翻，被前者直接抢了过去。  
“适可而止，再这样下去连朱利安都会被你闷死的。”格纳布里半开玩笑地抱怨，“说起来你真的喜欢他吗？总感觉你对他相当冷淡，而他对你也很客气。”  
“喜欢啊，”基米希用一副理所当然的口吻回答道，“不然我为什么要答应和他结婚？”  
“因为这对你们两家都有好处？”  
“是因为他觉得我很好，我也觉得他很好。”  
“诚实点吧，小约，这里只有我们两个，”一阵窸窣声传到耳机里，应该是格纳布里紧追不舍地朝她靠近了几分，“你究竟喜欢什么样的男人？”  
“我……”  
格雷茨卡屏息聆听着，却迟迟等不到后面的内容，不知道是信号传输再一次被干扰，还是基米希压根没继续说下去。

有些事注定找不到确切的答案，他们在酒店经历的恐怖袭击就是一个很好的例子。自称NSU继承者的极端组织在爆炸案发生的次日用一封特快信通过媒体宣布对此事负责，他们表示无意造成过大的伤亡，只想给那些“傲慢的寄生虫”一个提醒。一时间各大报纸的版头都被这个消息占据，人人自危的阴云笼罩在慕尼黑上空，而某个议员的女儿和她的保镖在这场袭击中救下两个孩子的事也显得没那么引人注目了。  
那个晚上他拉着基米希的手，在她的指示下找到了那扇连接着消防通道的门。基米希径自上前，取下长长的耳坠，用尖利的一端对准锁孔，咔哒，锁开了。格雷茨卡看得欲言又止。  
“如果我们今天都逃不出这个地方……那么我现在就为我曾经认为你是个骄纵、冷酷，和自私的大小姐而道歉。”他说。  
基米希朝他投来审视般的一瞥，“你只为这一件事感到抱歉吗？”她问。  
“我没有其他选择，要是你从一开始就知道这个身份是假的，那我也算不上真的骗到了你。”格雷茨卡对她说道，语调中没有多少悔意。  
门后一片漆黑，他们即将走入黑暗。他转回头，最后一次看了眼基米希小小的眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴，与她火焰般旺盛的生命力，然后牵起了她的手。  
这时基米希再度开口了，她被包裹在他手心里的指尖微微发着抖：“我爸选择不戳破你，是因为他觉得留着你还有用处。不过，从这里出去后你就走吧，别再回来了。”

“就这样，我的身份暴露了，被他们轰了出来。”  
“噢，真是遗憾。”德拉克斯勒在电话里用一种吊唁式的语气说道，格雷茨卡知道就算他真的感觉到了遗憾，也多半在遗憾自己接下来的人生。  
“但我了解到一件事，有必要再和你确认一下。”  
“嗯？”  
“那张光碟里记录的并不是议员的把柄，而是你，或是你背后的某个人物的，你想在议员找到办法破解其中的内容前将它夺回去。连我也不过是被送去混淆视线的，你从未期待过我真正完成这个任务，一定有别的变招是我不知道的，是吗？”  
几秒钟的死寂。  
“有什么区别呢？我原以为你还算聪明，即使做不到我让你去做的事，也不至于适得其反。”对方的声音依旧是那么轻，“又或者说，就算你不小心打听到了这些事，也不必让我知道，给我们彼此都留条退路。”  
“那么我猜，按照一般电影的发展，下一步我要被灭口了？”  
格雷茨卡再一次想起德拉克斯勒打量他的眼神，他宁愿自己去跳河，也不想在那样无机质的目光下死去。  
“放心，你暂时没有这个价值，没有人证物证，谁会相信你？你的任务失败，我们之间也没别的可谈了，就先这样吧，晚安。”

德拉克斯勒最终没有遵照好莱坞电影的套路派人把他解决掉，他只是联系了慕尼黑当地的警署，告诉他们，这里的学生宿舍藏着一个将警校的学生打伤后便一直下落不明的逃犯。  
全副武装的警察在外面试探性地叩门，做好了破门而入的准备。而格雷茨卡仰靠着椅背吐出一口气，内心平静。保存了这些日子窃听成果的磁带已经在方才被他边听边尽数销毁，他想过把其中一盘留下带在身边，可惜警察注定不会允许他这样做。  
那盘磁带里记录了被海水浸泡过的风声，依旧是在吕根群岛的海岸。随着夜幕降至，海滩上聚集的人越来越多，他们要参加晚上的海滨公共派对，还涌入了小有名气的乡村摇滚歌手和他狂热的追随者，他和基米希瞬间就被人群冲散了。他远远看见基米希买了一支甜筒，五彩缤纷的雪糕球融化得很快，她舔着落到自己手腕上的奶糖，发现格雷茨卡一直在盯着她之后，立刻加入那些海滩上又跑又跳的人群，想从他脑海中抹去这个场面。可格雷茨卡觉得他这辈子也没法忘记。  
他也没有在监室里又冷又硬的床上睡太久。有人向警局付了一大笔钱，将他保释了出来。他在重获自由后去了柏林，遇到了一个各方面都符合他理想标准的女孩，却和她在仅仅来往半年后就分了手。三年后，他在工作的地方收到了婚礼邀请函和一通久违的来电。


	7. Chapter 7

“我想吃披萨。”  
人们赞颂夜晚，因为它模糊了现实与梦境的边界。在宛如黑洞般吸引人的夜空下，那辆柯尼赛格决定离开慕尼黑向北继续前行、并最终驶上了9号公路。途径加油站时，他听见基米希如此说道。数个小时前还在锦衣玉食中享受一生中最幸福时刻的新娘，转眼间就开始为空空如也的肚子而发愁，格雷茨卡知道，要是他在明天把这个经历讲述给他的朋友，他们保准认为他疯了。  
高速路上的快餐店这会基本熄了灯，但其中一个服务窗口还亮着，店员脸上挂着一副昏昏欲睡的表情，用略带惋惜的语气告诉他们，披萨的种类只剩夏威夷口味，餐厅的桌椅也不再对外开放了。  
于是他们点了一份尺寸最大的披萨，回到车上，用足有半个身子宽的披萨盒填满主驾驶座与副座间的空隙，你一块我一块地分吃起来。也许是料定他们会是一天当中的最后一波来客，厨师放的料几近有平时的一倍之多，芝士粉的味道盖过了番茄酱，基米希则显得并不欣赏其中过分喧宾夺主的洋葱和橄榄。  
所有多余的声音都被远远甩在了身后，为了不让咀嚼食物的声音成为夜晚的主宰，他们轮流调试着内置收音机的频道，首先听见的是工业重金属，吵得让人精神错乱，再切换到午夜伤心电台，一个男人正在哭诉被妻子抛弃的经历。格雷茨卡索性把收音机关上了。  
“你觉得你会后悔么？”他问，谈不上对倒霉的新郎建立起了多少同理心，只是直觉告诉他那人会是个合格的好丈夫。  
对方不可置否地拿起塑料叉子，将披萨饼上多余的配料逐一剔除。  
格雷茨卡笑了一下，一种介于无奈和揶揄之间的笑：“第一次见到你的时候，你警告过我别干出格的事，结果到头来，最过分的反而是你。”  
基米希又低头咬了一小口手里变得光溜溜的披萨块，“那不是我第一次见到你。”她用含混不清的声音说。  
他等待她继续说下去，可基米希吞咽了足有一个世纪之久，才缓缓说道：  
“我和马克茜是同一家网球俱乐部的会员。”  
这个名字一出现，格雷茨卡突然感觉不用听下去了。  
“我们是一对固定拍档，有时候会一起报名和其他俱乐部的比赛，那对场地的要求很高。所以，马克茜偶尔会来我的学校，用这里的网球场训练。她的学校离得有点儿远，我问是否需要朱利安家的司机送她回去，她说不用。然后我就在网球场的围网后，看见你站在学校门口，倚靠在一辆摩托车上，打量着这所学校，视线从一个地方飘向另一个地方，喷泉、雕塑、教学楼，最后是网球场前的马克茜……”她完全沉浸在回忆当中，用缺了一块的披萨比划着，脸上露出了前所未有的恍惚神色，“我记得，马克茜来找了我四次，你也来接了她四次。”  
格雷茨卡默不作声攥紧了方向盘，这是发生在他身上的事，却表现得仿佛同他全然无关。他知道马克茜每隔一段时间就会去另一所中学找她的球友，却没刨根问底过那个朋友是谁，马克茜也从未和他详细提起。他能肯定不是自己的记忆出现了问题，因为，约书亚，作为一个女孩的名字太特别了，只要听过就不可能忘。  
而这时基米希深吸一口气，表情恢复了正常，她又用一层厚厚的壳将自己包裹住了。

一小时后，他们转入13号公路，下了高架桥。基米希提出要下车活动一会僵硬的手脚。谁也不会去留意一片杂草丛生的旷野上有什么，即使是在白天。基米希脱掉鞋子，在干燥柔软的土地上蹦蹦跳跳，月亮升得很高，借着它的光亮能依稀辨认出不远处有一排低矮的农舍，均已在凌晨时分坠入梦乡。格雷茨卡斜倚在车门上，这会才真正重新观察起她的形貌。他对女孩的妆容不甚了解，只能看出此刻她的眼睑上缀满了星星。她是迷人的，尽管不是那种蛊惑性的美，既不端庄，也不温顺，却是个货真价实的女孩。是的，是的，他早在三年前就注意到了。  
在英戈尔施塔特的乡间小路上，一个身披斗篷的古怪搭车客在路边朝他们用力招手。格雷茨卡联想起了恐怖电影里杀人狂的行凶场面，本打算猛踩油门，但基米希扯了扯他的衣袖，让他停车。  
然后那人手舞足蹈地跑了过来，格雷茨卡觉得他有些眼熟，却想不起在何处见过。直到那只鹦鹉从斗篷底下钻了出来，耀武扬威似的朝他轻哼一声。  
“假吉普赛人？”格雷茨卡几乎是脱口而出。  
“你也可以叫我托马斯。”泰根湖畔的“占卜师”笑眯眯地看着他。  
基米希主动坐上了驾驶座，留下他和自称托马斯·穆勒的男人在后座面面相觑。格雷茨卡的大脑在短短几分钟内冒出了无数个问题，却不知道从哪一个开始问起。但穆勒先向他提问了，以开门见山的形式。  
“你是不是也奇怪过，明明你只是个菜鸟，履历还假得离谱，议员先生却能放心地让你天天绕着他女儿转？”  
“菜鸟！菜鸟！”鹦鹉重复道，在挑衅人类的层面上，这只鸟的智慧达到了令人匪夷所思的水平。  
“总不可能是因为我英俊吧？”  
他透过车内后视镜看见基米希翻了个白眼。  
“因为，”穆勒装模做样地咳嗽一下，“为这位小姐提供保护的实际上是我们。”  
“你们又是谁？”  
“这就说来话长了，你可以把我们看作一群自由职业者，以前接手过在合法性上不太能站得住脚的一些业务，导致老板被抓去坐牢了，所以下定决心要团结在一块，去干一番真正的事业。”  
这么说德拉克斯勒至少在一件事上没骗他。格雷茨卡微微偏过头，目光绕过椅背，看向前排的基米希。穆勒的脸上缓缓浮出一个笑容，仿佛看透了他心中所想。  
“时代进步了，假如黑帮真有那些二流电影描绘得那么糟糕，你的脑袋早就离家出走了。还记得吗？就在你们想出那个诈袭的馊主意后，原本将你引去占卜屋就是为了不露痕迹地把你处理掉，放轻松，没打算真要你的命。只是你在预感到危险将近的时刻，第一时间还是想到了保护她，这让那个嘴硬心软的小姐临时改变了主意——不好意思，约书亚，别生气，是我不小心说了太多，这就转回正题。通过几年的努力，我们的企业已经小有规模，餐饮、机械、还有游戏产业……当然那间占卜屋只代表我个人的爱好，总之，这就是为什么得和议员先生合作。”  
“'合法性'产业？”  
“并且正缺人手。不是吹嘘，如今我们的员工待遇连拜仁慕尼黑的CEO看到了都要羞愧，看球赛吗？”穆勒补充道，把一封早已准备好的介绍信塞进他手里，“想要这份工作就尽快打信上的电话，机会不等人，但愿本周内就能看见你来报到。”  
“这可说不准。”  
穆勒毫不介意地晃起腿，他大笑着，带着那只聒噪的鸟儿，在两条多瑙河支流的交界处下了车。  
“谨慎也是对的，年轻人，别过早耗尽了你的爱情。”


End file.
